


devils with benefits

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Light Masochism, M/M, Size Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 2 fill; cervix penetration.While doing some work in Harlem, Matt finds himself in an old friend's bar. He finds out there's truth to some rumors.
Relationships: Luke Cage/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	devils with benefits

It's not often that Matt leaves his city and nowadays, he really doesn't like to anyways. Work for a client has brought him to Harlem, however, and so far, it's been a nice change of pace. With his business here coming to an end, Matt finds a decent bar to have a few drinks in for the night. 

"Matt?" the bartender says. Matt perks up curiously, trying to place the familiar voice. It doesn't take him long. 

"Luke!" he replies cheerily. He offers his hand and Luke takes it, firm and strong as ever. He definitely feels as big as ever. Is it any wonder Matt mistook him for a wall the first time they met. "How have you been?" 

"I'm doin' alright, you know," Luke assures and he sounds like he's smiling. It's been a few months since they've seen each other now, each of them more than content to stay in their respective cities. "You look better than the last time I saw you." Matt laughs. Considering he'd been piled under a building last time, yeah, it's a pretty obvious difference he's sure.

"I wouldn't know," he says.

"Ay, fair enough," Luke laughs back. 

"So this is-" Matt says questioningly. Luke puts a drink down for him. 

"My bar," he replies. Matt smiles. "A little rough around the edges but I'm making it mine." 

"It sounds nice," Matt compliments. 

"Thank you," Luke says proudly. Matt feels out for his drink and hears Luke lean against the bar nearly across from him. He still smells like honey bourbon and being so close makes Matt a little more flustered than he wants to be. Things were stressful the last time they saw each other and Matt in particular had been having a bad time. He hadn't had much of a chance to get to know Luke but he knows he's a good man. 

"How's Claire?" Matt asks tentatively. 

"Good, she's good," Luke promises. "I mean, we're not together anymore if that's what you're asking but she's good. Still a damn fine nurse though in your case, she might bust you up more if you show up hurtin' again." Matt laughs. 

"I wouldn't blame her," he assures, taking a drink.

"How's, uh, Karen, right?" Luke asks. 

"She's good," Matt replies in same. "We're- not dating, either, but she's still working for the paper. Still writing good articles." 

"Cool, cool," Luke says. "Are you staying nearby?"

"Oh, uh, I was just in town for the day, actually," Matt explains. "Case stuff. I was going to grab a hotel for the night." 

"I close up at one," Luke says. "If you want, you can stay at mine the night. Save yourself the trouble and the money." 

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Matt assures. Luke pats his shoulder heavily and very, very fondly. 

"Well if you're interested," he says. "Offer stays." 

Matt is very interested.

X

Matt knows Luke is a big, strong guy but knowing that in a fight and knowing that while they're in his entryway making out are two very different things. Luke actually has to lean over to meet Matt who, in return, is already up on his toes. He can feel Luke being very careful, so much so that he only uses one arm to keep a hold of Matt's waist and the other he leans against the wall as if to brace himself. As much as Matt knows he wouldn't be able to withstand Luke's full strength, he also knows Luke knows how to gauge how much of his strength to use. 

Even if Matt would like him to use a bit more of it. 

Matt grips Luke's upper arms firmly, feeling the solid strength there and using it to leverage himself up. Luke's kiss is warm and almost as eager as Matt's- though Matt can admit knowing he can't hurt Luke definitely encourages him to be rougher than he normally would. Luke breaks off to let them both catch their breath. 

"We were- we were thinking the same thing, right?" he asks. Matt tilts his head a bit in question. 

"Sex?" he elaborates. He feels Luke nod and Matt huffs a laugh. "Yeah, we were thinking the same thing. If- if you want, of course. I mean, I don't mind just crashing on the couch." And Luke laughs in return. 

"Nah, definitely not necessary," he promises. Matt grins and Luke ducks back down to kiss him again. He's a little caught off guard when Luke suddenly lifts him like he's nothing but that's soon replaced with sheer arousal. Matt wraps his arms around Luke's neck and his legs around his waist as he's carried through the apartment and into the bedroom. He assumes at least. Luke puts him down on the bed and Matt takes a moment to feel the sheets curiously. They're a little rough but he's found that bothers him much less when sex is involved. 

"Oh shit, sorry," Luke murmurs. Matt looks in his direction curiously but he's already starting to take his jacket off and work on the buttons of his shirt. "I've never, uh-" he trails off. 

"Brought home a blind man?" Matt asks, tossing his jacket to the foot of the bed and beginning to loosen his cuffs. 

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "I probably shouldn't have carried you in here, my bad." 

"Well it was sexy so I'm glad you did," Matt assures in amusement. He hears Luke's heart quicken a bit. "I'll make a deal with you." 

"A deal?" Luke repeats. Matt shrugs out of his shirt, leaving it on the floor with his jacket and cane before reaching for Luke. He comes into reach and Matt grabs a hold of the front of his shirt. 

"I'll let you know if you hurt me," he says, lifting himself up by Luke's shoulders to kiss him again. "If you let me know if I hurt you." That gets a deep, rumbling laugh out of Like that makes Matt warm. He picks Matt up again, getting a quiet _oh_ out of him, and a grin.

"Deal," Luke rumbles back, moving them so Matt's in his lap. He threads his fingers in Matt's nape and pulls him in for another kiss. Luke parts from him briefly to pull his shirt off over his head and Matt feels up his firm stomach and chest in the process. His guides his hands up further, following the shape of his shoulders and neck before inquisitively touching his face. From what he sounds like, his features aren't what Matt expected. Luke touches him back, bringing a hand up his back and splaying his fingers between his shoulders. 

"What do you 'see'?" Luke asks softly. Matt brings his arms back around Luke's neck to resume their heated kiss. 

"Marble," he murmurs.

"Marble?" Luke replies with a laugh. 

"Like a Greek statue," Matt confirms. 

"All the wrong colour, baby," Luke assures. Matt grinds his hips down and gets another of those beautiful, gravely sounds out of him. 

"What do you see?" he asks mischievously in return. Luke grabs his hips and his hands make Matt feel unusually small. Matt doesn't typically like feeling small but he finds he doesn't mind much at the moment. 

"A very sexy, blind lawyer," Luke says. "Having far too much of a good time being a tease." 

"Ready to stop teasing when you are," Matt promises, already reaching down to unbutton his slacks. Luke makes a pleased rumble in response as he quickly moves to do the same, unbuttoning his jeans and letting his very hot, very hard cock spring free. He helps Matt shrug out of his own slacks and boxers, dropping them aside with the rest of his clothes to find easily later. Matt spreads his thighs over Luke's lap and rubs his cunt with his fingers, showing off how wet he already is.

He hears Luke swallow; feels how much hotter he gets. 

Luke runs a hand up his thigh and Matt moves his hand to let him stroke his cunt. His fingers are thick and warm and Matt rubs down against them eagerly. He already knows Luke's well endowed just from all the kissing and closeness they've had so far. Well that and Jessica definitely wasn't lying when she brought it up. Luke presses a pair of fingers into him and Matt returns the favor by stroking his cock. 

It's more than a handful. Matt feels his face heat up. 

"Hey, if it's too much, don't worry about it," Luke says. It's the very opposite of a problem. Matt is a little distracted by the fingers working him over to answer immediately. They feel so good, he could easily come like this, but he restrains himself- even as Luke pushes them in deeper and Matt tries not to melt at the thumb that strokes his clit. The firm fingers stroking his g spot frazzle some of his nerves. 

"Too much?" Matt repeats and he means it teasingly but he's panting too much for it to sound that way. Luke's cock is thick with a good length and gorgeous up curve and is currently throbbing with arousal in his hand. It's so firm, it feels like literal wood but Matt supposes he should have expected that from a super strong, infinitely durable man. If Luke thinks Matt really isn't going to let him fuck him, they obviously weren't thinking the same thing. 

"I-" Luke begins. "I'm remembering now that the last time I saw you, you'd just had a multiple story building collapsed on you and now you're totally fine and that should probably tell me the kind of man you are." 

"Well if it's telling you that I'm eagerly waiting to feel your cock fill me up, then yeah, it probably should," Matt agrees. 

"Shit, Claire wasn't kidding about you," Luke says. Matt can't help but laugh. 

"Condom?" he asks. Luke hesitates a moment and Matt shudders as he spreads his fingers in his cunt. Slick runs down his hand now, having worked him over far too easily. He has to steady himself against Luke's shoulders again. 

"It's not a deal breaker if you want to fuck me raw, but-" Matt begins. He feels Luke get more aroused and much more flustered. Still, he says, 

"No," quickly and pushes his fingers back in to the knuckle so Matt's toes curl. He has some _very_ talented fingers. Luke twists them inside him and he can feel them prod against his cervix only succeeding in making Matt want more. "I mean, are you sure you're prepped enough?" 

"I know I said I'd tell you if you hurt me," Matt replies as he rocks down against Luke's fingers. "But between you and me, I'm a bit of a masochist." 

"Now that definitely don't surprise me," Luke says with a huff of a laugh. "I just- don't want to _injure_ you, 'ight?"

"Alright," Matt says with a grin. "I'll let you know if you get too close to injuring me, promise." But again, he's certain Luke is a better judge of that than he's implying. He feels Luke nod, again scissoring his fingers apart and making Matt roll his eyes back a little. 

"Okay," he agrees. He pulls his fingers out and Matt hears him rummage through a drawer. While he does that, Matt repositions himself, turning himself around so his back is pressed against Luke's broad chest. He pulls Luke's cock between his thighs and grinds against the side of it, feeling the rumble in his chest when he groans and the twitch of his eager cock. Luke hastily opens the condom and Matt wraps an arm around his neck to lift himself out of the way while he puts it on. Matt groans at the fingers that rub his clit again. 

"You're really fucking wet," Luke murmurs against his shoulder. Matt flutters his eyes closed as Luke presses a pair of fingers back into his dripping pussy. 

"The benefits of being very sensitive?" he replies in breathless amusement. 

"Okay, I'm putting it in," he says. Oh, finally. Matt bites his lip as Luke guides the tip of his cock into place with one hand and keeps stroking his hard clit with the other. His firm arms wrapped around Matt's waist give Matt something to grip in the meantime- leverage he needs when Luke starts pressing in. He is thick but Matt's so wet and aroused, it goes in easy. Fuck it feels good. Luke holds his waist as he gradually rocks Matt further down on his cock, holding Matt back easily, though probably not intentionally, from taking things at his own pace. 

Matt feels the hard, blunt tip press against his cervix and he groans deeply. He reaches down, brushes over Luke's fingers on his clit then further, feeling how stretched he is around his cock and how slick he is. There is, unsurprisingly, still more, though. Matt strokes the rest of his cock in his fingers before trying to push his hips further down. Luke holds him back. 

"Shit, you feel good," Luke grunts. He draws his hand up and Matt shudders as he feels the bulge in his stomach. "You good?" 

" _Great_ ," Matt breathes back. "Can you- go deeper?" 

"Fuck," Luke rasps. He pushed up a little more and Matt feels his achingly hard cock grind against his womb again but he relents too soon. Matt groans in disappointment. "Sorry, baby, don't fit." That's quitters talk. 

"It fits," Matt assures, trying to push his hips down again. Luke groans against his neck. This time, Luke pulls him down instead of holding him back. He pushes harder and Matt tossed his head back against his shoulder with a noise needier than he means. Still, Luke stops too soon. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he says again. Matt murmurs in disagreement. 

"You won't," he insists. "Come on, Luke. You _know_ I'm not fragile." Luke huffs another little laugh but he nods against his neck. 

"Yeah," he murmurs. "I know." Matt groans as Luke starts to fuck into him, moving his hips to a steady pace and jabbing the entrance of his womb again and again. He digs his nails into Luke's arms but he knows they don't even make a dent. His thrusts get harder once he gets a good rhythm going and the slick sound of how wet Matt is just makes him even more aroused. Luke shifts Matt's hips in his hands a bit and changes from thrusting to grinding. It makes Matt shudder and he reaches down to rub his clit eagerly. He's pulled down hard, Luke's cock prodding his cervix insistently, but Luke keeps letting go too soon. 

"Come on," Matt groans. "I want it." Luke nuzzles the back of his neck and finally, takes a good hold of Matt's hips. He can feel his strong fingers dig in, not enough to hurt him of course, but well hard enough that Matt can feel the dull ache in his bones. It feels amazing. Luke pulls him down and this time, doesn't let up. Matt groans increasingly loud as he feels Luke's hard cock finally begin to push through his cervix. The pungent pain just heightens Matt's pleasure and his orgasm hits him hard. 

Luke rumbles out a deep, pleasured noise as Matt clenches even firmer around him. He sinks the rest of the way in slow and gradually, mostly leaving Matt's own weight to do the work. It's been a while since he's had anything this big this deep in him and the sensation of being uncomfortably full makes him pleasantly numb. He feels his stomach, following the bulge of Luke's cock up and groans as he feels it deep in his womb. 

"Fuck, you really did fit it all," Luke murmurs. Matt laughs. 

"Told you," he says. "Now, fuck me like you mean it." 

"Gladly," Luke replies hotly. 

Matt doesn't actually get a lot of sleep that night but he does find out why Luke has a reputation for breaking furniture. 

(Matt promises to help him pay for that.) 


End file.
